


Party Rockers

by vjjeradicator



Series: Cursed Crack Smut [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hhhhhhh, House Party, M/M, everyday we stray further from god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator
Summary: Marvin finds someone to rock his world during a boring party...
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Cursed Crack Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Party Rockers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the title oh my gOD

Whizzer was currently leaned against a wall, quietly sipping his drink as he observed the rest of the party. He had come here to find a hookup, and he hadn’t had much luck yet. He stifled a sigh as he finished off his drink, begrudgingly getting off the wall and heading to get a refill.   
Marvin poured himself another shitty beer. Charlotte had convinced him to come out, and he was already regretting it. He didn’t know anyone here, and Charlotte had left him to go talk to the host, so that meant he had nothing better to do then get extremely drunk. Whizzer approached the table and quickly poured himself another drink, before he noticed Marvin. He scanned him for a moment before smirking and going to stand closer to him.   
“Hey.” He greeted casually, running his eyes up and down his body again before focusing on his face. “Lame party, right?” He couldn’t believe he just used the word ‘lame’, but it would have to do for now. Marvin turned to the man and snorted.   
“It shits.” He knew the guy was checking him out or flirting with him or whatever. Maybe this would make the night less painful. He took another sip of beer before giving him a half smile. “I’m Marvin.”   
Whizzer nodded a little. “Whizzer.” He replied, glancing around the room before taking a sip of his drink. “So, what brought you out here then?”  
“Oh, well, I was kinda forced to come with someone. Partying isn’t really ‘my thing’ but she threatened physical violence so I decided to just fuck it and turn up.” He looked Whizzer up and down. “And you?”   
“I’m friends with the host.” He explained, glancing down at his drink. “She insisted that I come to meet guys ‘the normal way’ instead of just going out to bars and waiting around to get fucked.”   
“Hm, you think that would be the normal way.” He drawled. “At least you got forced to come here too. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves.” There was a couple making out in the corner and someone passed out on the floor with someone crouched over them trying to wake them up.   
“Well to Cordelia it isn’t.” He said, laughing a little. He returned his gaze to Marvin, a small smile on his face. “I would probably be enjoying myself if I was getting dicked down-” He winked at him, taking another sip from his drink.  
Marvin felt interest stir in the pit of his stomach but he pointedly ignored it. He took a long sip of beer. “You’re not very subtle, are you?” He didn’t look up from his drink as he spoke.   
“Nope!” He said, draping his arm around Marvin’s shoulders. “So... are you interested?” Against his better judgment, Marvin leaned in and kissed him. It was sloppy, but they were both pretty drunk so it didn’t matter. He pulled back with his hands on Whizzer’s chest. “Sure.” Whizzer’s eyes widened slightly when Marvin kissed him, but he quickly melted into it. He looked down at him, his face a little red. “Come with me.” He said, grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs. He quickly went into the spare bedroom and pulled him in, locking the door behind him. 

Marvin waited until the door was locked and then surged forwards and kissed him, placing his hands lightly on his waist. He hoped Charlotte wouldn’t notice that he’d disappeared, she probably would assume he left. Whizzer kissed Marvin back, tangling his fingers in his hair. He leaned against the door, gently pulling him closer to his body. He knew that Cordelia was probably doing the exact same thing as him, so he didn’t care about getting caught by her. Marvin’s hands found their way under Whizzer’s shirt, his hands resting on the small of his back, fingertips pressing into his bare skin. He kissed down his neck onto his collarbone, biting it softly. Whizzer took in a sharp breath when Marvin bit him, gently tugging at his hair. He eventually reached down, undoing Marvin’s belt and pants.   
“Can I..?” He asked quietly, hovering his hand close to the other man's crotch.   
Marvin pulled back slightly. He nodded quickly.   
“Yeah-” He let out a quick breath. “Come on.” Whizzer smirked a little before getting down onto his knees, pulling down Marvin’s pants and underwear. He sat there for a moment, taking him in before he took his tip in his mouth; simply resting it on his tongue as a sort of tease. Marvin moaned softly. Impromptu blowjob. What a great way to end a shitty day. He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach, if he bucked forwards he might hurt this guy. Whizzer bobbed his head back and forth, carefully swirling his tongue down his shaft. He put one of his hands on Marvin’s hip, using the other to fondle the mans balls. Marvin slumped further against the wall, running his hands through Whizzer’s hair and gripping it tightly. He used his grasp to guide him roughly backwards and forwards along his dick. Whizzer let out a moan when his hair got tugged, the sound being muffled by Marvin’s dick. He continued his tongue movements, mainly focusing on that seeing as his head movements were now out of his control. Marvin’s brain short-circuited as Whizzer’s throat worked around him. The way his eyes fell shut and the unintelligible noise he made as he pulled his hair didn’t go unnoticed by Marvin, so he yanked sharply on it again. After a few more minutes, Marvin pulled him off. “Wait wait wait- do you wanna...?” He nodded towards the bed. Whizzer let out another moan as Marvin pulled him away, craning his neck to look up at him.   
“Yes. Yes absolutely.” He answered with a nod, sounding slightly out of breath. He stood up and threw himself onto the bed, keeping his eyes on the other man. Marvin stumbled towards the bed, climbing onto it and slotting himself between his legs. He shifted upwards so he could kiss Whizzer, all the while running his hands along his sides. Eventually, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off over his head. Whizzer kissed him back, reaching down to pull Marvin’s shirt off. As soon as both of their shirts were off, he reached down and undid his own trousers, tossing them to a different part of the room. He kissed and sucked around his jaw, leaving a hickey or two that would definitely be impossible to cover up. Marvin gasped as Whizzer attacked his neck. He hoped that he wouldn’t leave any marks-it wasn’t like he could exactly cover up the ones on his jaw- but it wasn’t like Marvin was gonna stop him. He pulled back. “C’mon, let’s just fucking- fuck.”   
Whizzer laughed a little at his phrasing, but nodded nonetheless. He scooted back slightly before spreading his legs, keeping his eyes trained on Marvin. Marvin pushed Whizzer down until he was lying flat on the bed, before spitting into his hand and jerking himself off a few times. Marvin hitched Whizzer’s hips up, rubbing against him, which ultimately elicited a groan from him.  
“Fuck, Marvin-” Whizzer groaned out as he got jerked off and grinded against. He let him continue for a few moments before he grabbed Marvin by his shoulders, bringing him down close to his face. “I need you inside me. Now.” He muttered, pressing a rough kiss onto his lips. Well, who was Marvin to deny him that? He kissed back hungrily and angled himself, lining up with his entrance. Marvin gripped Whizzed’s hips and pushed in slowly, moaning against his lips. Whizzer moaned in response, tossing his arms around Marvin’s back and digging his nails into his pale skin. He kept lips on the others, occasionally biting him. Marvin continued to thrust into Whizzer, slowly increasing his pace until suddenly he pulled out.   
“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He mumbled against his jaw. Marvin pried his legs even further apart and slammed roughing into him. “-Fuck.” He moaned breathily. Whizzer let out a disappointed whimper as Marvin pulled out, looking over at him. He went to respond, but instead let out a lusty moan as he got pounded.   
“Oh, fuck Marvin!” He moaned out, his nails still digging into his back. “You’re so good-”   
Marvin mouthed at his neck, continuing to thrust harder and harder inside of him. Remembering how- responsive- he was earlier, he ran one of his hands through Whizzer’s once perfect hair and tugged hard. Whizzer let out a loud, pleasured moan as his hair got pulled. He tossed his head back and arched his spine as he did, truly reveling in the feeling. Marvin dug his fingers into Whizzer’s hip bones as he arched into him.   
“Fuck, Whizzer.” At this point, he felt almost dizzy with arousal. He yanked on Whizzer’s hair again, and leaned down to kiss him again. Whizzer moaned loudly into the kiss, swirling his tongue with Marvin’s. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy.   
“M-Ma-Marvin-” was all he could manage to moan out.  
Marvin leaned back from his face and clapped a hand over Whizzer’s mouth. Now that he thought about it, he was like 75% sure there were probably people outside in the hallway. He gazed down at him intently.   
“Shh, we don’t wanna get kicked out by the host, do we?” He removed his hand from Whizzer’s hair and used it instead to jerk him off with quick strokes. Whizzer shook his head slightly, though he was slightly annoyed that he had to be quiet. He didn’t care if Cordelia heard him. She should be expecting this from him by now. He was enjoying himself, and he didn’t give a shit if the entire neighborhood heard him screaming his head off. He settled on letting out small whimpers as Marvin jerked him off, his eyes fluttering shut as he continued letting out soft whines against the other man's hand. Whizzer’s small noises were completely lewd. The fact that he was trying and failing to be quiet was almost enough to send Marvin over the edge. He buried his face into Whizzer’s neck and groaned into it, fucking him harder and harder, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Whizzer continued letting out small whimpers, resting his hand on the back of Marvin’s head, giving his hair a gentle tug. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He quietly whined out Marvin’s name in an attempt to tell him that he was about to finish. The closer Whizzer got, the more he squeezed around Marvin, causing himself to become closer and closer and closer. He gave a short gasp into Whizzer’s neck as he pulled lightly on his hair, causing him to buck sharply into him.   
“Just let yourself go.” He breathed. Marvin’s last sharp buck is what sent Whizzer over the edge. He gripped tightly onto Marvin’s hair, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he tightened around him. He returned to letting out loud moans as he climaxed, cumming all over Marvin’s hand and torso. Marvin continued to thrust into him, but with the moaning and the scratching and the way he squeezed around him, Marvin was done for. He came deep inside of Whizzer, mouthing against his shoulder to contain his moans. He eventually pulled out and rolled over so he was lying next to Whizzer. He stared up at the ceiling “Fuck.” He panted. Whizzer laid there, panting as he tried to catch his breath.   
“That was... wow.” He mumbled, looking over at Marvin. Instinctively, he moved over and cuddled into the other man's chest. Marvin huffed out a laugh. “Yep.” He knew he had to get up soon before he fell asleep in... whoever’s bed this was, but he was so tired, and his head was still fuzzy and Whizzer was so warm... Marvin loosely slung an arm around his waist. Whizzer lifted his head up, chuckling quietly when he heard Marvin snoring. He snuggled up to him and shut his eyes, eventually falling asleep curled up close to him.

Eventually, Whizzer woke up to the sound of soft giggling. He opened his eyes, lifting his head up and groaning at his hangover.   
“Wakey wakey Whizzer!” A female voice greeted. Immediately, Whizzer jumped, grabbing onto the blanket and covering himself.   
“Cordelia.. what the fuck-!?” He questioned loudly, an aghast look on his face.   
Marvin sat bolt right up. “Whuz happenin’-” He slurred. He yelped and grabbed the covers when he noticed that he was in bed in a room naked full of strangers. Memories of last night came flooding back to him, what with the party and the- Fuck. He buried his face in his hands, groaning. Charlotte was gonna kill him. Cordelia laughed at the pair's reaction, glancing over at the doorway as Charlotte entered with an amused look on her face.   
“So, I’m sure you two enjoyed yourself.” Charlotte commented, glancing between the two men. “It sure as hell sounded like it.” Whizzer simply buried his head in his hands and groaned in response, clearly embarrassed by the situation. Marvin removed one of the hands covering his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was seconds away from a migraine, and Charlotte wasn’t helping. The fact that he was completely mortified didn’t help. “I fucking hate you Charlotte. I hate you.” Charlotte just laughed again, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets and walking back out of the room. Cordelia smiled after the other woman as she walked out before turning her attention back onto Whizzer and Marvin.   
“You guys get dressed. I’ll make us all some breakfast!” She cheered as she ran out of the room. That elicited another groan from Whizzer, who had lifted his head up to look at Marvin.   
“C’mon,” he said, still sounding exhausted, “We can call them out on hooking up during breakfast... Brace yourself for that, by the way-”  
Marvin already felt like he was second away from vomiting, so he only huffed in response at the thought of breakfast. He carefully stood up, wincing slightly. “I’m never drinking again.” He said flatly. Truthfully, it wasn’t so bad. He certainly didn’t regret any of last night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far....
> 
> Why


End file.
